


Dreams (More like Nightmares)

by tr_ash_tin



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Dreams, Familial bonding, Forest Fires, Gen, Insomnia, Kidnapping, Police, Seer!Sean, sean has powers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tr_ash_tin/pseuds/tr_ash_tin
Summary: Sean dreams.





	Dreams (More like Nightmares)

**Author's Note:**

> JSJSJSJS I JUST HAD THIS IDEA AND I WANT MORE CONTENT IN THIS TAG

_ “Daniel, run!” He hadn’t wanted to announce his presence, but he saw his little brother creeping towards him. The police had found where they were squating for the night, and had Sean handcuffed. The police officers holding him jerked their heads towards where he yelled, seeing the smallest Diaz in the doorway. One launched towards him, trying to capture him. Daniel leaped back in fear, and the doorway collapsed on the officer. Sean watched in horror as the second police officer ran over to his buddy, shoving Sean over.  _

 

_ The officer looked for a pulse in his fellow officer, which Sean took as an opportunity to get back up and take off. He was mistaken, however, as the police officer took aim at the eldest Diaz. “Don’t move!” He snarled. Sean froze. The police officer phoned for backup, but was quickly cut off by a second piece of debris falling from the rotting ceiling, as the rest began to fall with it.  _

 

_ “Daniel!” _

 

“Daniel,” Sean murmured. Sean stood up, the crick in his neck from sleeping in a chair protesting. He kneeled by his sleeping brother, shaking him. “Daniel,” he repeated himself, “Daniel. We have to go.” His mind ached; probably from the aching similarity to the beginning of their journey. Daniel, this time, woke up. “Sean,” he groaned, not wanting to get up. Too bad. “Get up,” Sean said, “They’ve found us.” That got Daniel up fast, paired with the screeching of the sirens getting ever so closer. Sean urged him out of the old house as the police rolled up, and they disappeared into the forest.

 

After running for what seemed like forever in the cold January air, Sean decided they had run far enough. He planted a hand firmly on a tree, years of track not helping his panting. Daniel wasn’t far behind, plopped down against the bark of a tree. After catching his breath, Daniel curled up against the tree. “Sean,” mumbled Daniel. Sean kneeled by his brother. “I’m cold,” he chattered. Sean pulled off his backpack, and stripped his jacket off. He wrapped the big coat around his brother, who snuggled into it. Sean stood back up, scanning the area, rubbing the sleeves of his sweater to keep himself warm. After a brief silence, with only the crinkling of straw interrupting, Daniel spoke again. “Sean?” Sean crossed his arms. “What  _ is it,  _ Daniel?” He said, semi-annoyed. Daniel seemed undeterred, nonetheless. “How did you know they were coming?”

 

Sean, honestly, really wasn’t sure. His dream had something to it, he knew, but it was fuzzy. And he didn’t want to tell Daniel that he got it from a dream. So he went with the most intelligent response: 

 

“I don’t know.”

 

Daniel, for once, dropped the subject, and Sean searched on.

 

.-.

 

_ February. The air had finally started to heat up, but Sean wasn’t sure if it was due to the fact they were travelling south, or the season’s change. They hadn’t stopped in a civilized place in awhile, but Sean had to guess that they were at least in mid to lower California by now.  _

 

_ Daniel whined. “ _ Sean, _ I’m hungry!” he said. They’d have to stop by someplace to eat, but Sean had been avoiding that, for obvious reasons. But food had run short, and now they had to return to civilized life. “We’ll stop by the next town we see, okay?” Sean murmured back to his little brother. Daniel pouted, but looked satisfied by his answer.  _

 

_ After trudging on for a mile or so, a sign read that the nearest town was about 3 miles up. Daniel seemed deterred, but Sean pushed on, and they got there before lunch time(with a _ lot  _ of complaining). Sean decided to stop off at the gas station just out of the woods. He looked in his pockets, which held about 20 dollars. Sean told Daniel to wait outside while he shopped; he didn’t want to draw too much attention to himself. He pulled the hood of his jacket over his head, and walked inside. Sean grabbed various articles of food, healthy stuff like chips, candy, and soda. He totaled up his stuff in his head, and hoped for the best, since it was just around eighteen dollars without tax. He carried the basket to the front, and paid, thankfully, he had just enough. Or maybe sadly, since that meant they had no money. He paid up, and carried the bag out of the store.  _

 

_ “Daniel,” he said, as he walked out. Sean looked around; he didn’t see Daniel anywhere. “Daniel?” He asked, beginning to get worried. “Daniel, it’s not funny. Come here.” He worried.  _

 

_ If Sean strained his ears, he could hear a soft, muffled shout from behind a nearby truck. _

 

_ “Sean!” _

 

February. The air had finally started to heat up, but Sean wasn’t sure if it was due to the fact they were travelling south, or the season’s change. They hadn’t stopped in a civilized place in awhile, but Sean had to guess that they were at least in mid to lower California by now. Sean yawned, his dream had left him exhausted, since he couldn’t sleep after it.

 

He could’ve dismissed it as a dream, if it weren’t for the eerie similarities. The same tall, californian redwood trees, the same tall grass grown up next to the road, even the same exact words. Daniel complained(then again, when was he ever not; it wasn’t annoying to Sean though), “ _ Sean,  _ I’m hungry!” Sean’s eyebrows rose. “Yeah, me too.” He said, “We’ll stop at the next place we can.” He tried to vary his word, but still promise his little brother that they at least had a plan.

 

Little, tiny, miniscule happenings like this had been happening recently. He’d go to sleep, have a dream where something goes wrong, and in real life the same thing would happen, but he’d avoid it narrowly by making a different choice. 

 

The same green sign, reading about a town three miles from their location. The same arrival time, the same…

 

“Daniel, come on. Let’s pick something out.” He held onto his brother’s hand. Daniel whined. “Do I  _ have  _ to go in?” Sean might’ve let him stay out here if he hadn’t had that dream the night before. “You do if you want a choc-o-crisp,” Sean used his top notch persuasive skills to coerce his little brother in. Luckily, it worked, and Daniel jogged in, looking around. Sean scanned the area, seeing a nearby cargo truck parked in the diesel gas pump. Sean walked inside.

 

Daniel, as well as Sean quietly walked around the store; Daniel, by now, understood the dangers of talking to strangers, especially in their current situation. They shopped, and picked out different things from the quick stop. Sean debated on grabbing some tylenol, because  _ damn,  _ did his head ache. But honestly, they really didn’t have the money for that. He could live with it. He called Daniel to the front. Sean waited with bated breath for the price: 19.82. Sean dug out the money in his bag, and counted every penny, and they had just enough money. He let out a breath before packing all the things they bought up, and headed outside. 

 

Daniel followed without much of a fuss, not wanting to eat by another gas station. They walked until they got out of town, it wasn’t that big a town thankfully. After the city, the wooded scenery gave to fields of grain, in the midst of a long, stretching road. In a not so dense part, he let them sit down, and pull out their food.  _ Hopefully a snake won’t attack us.  _

 

.-.

 

_ “Sean, please help me!” _

 

_ The thunder crashed violently around them. _

 

They found cover for the night, and thankfully they did, with the storm raging around them. But when Daniel shook him awake, yelling, and he smelt the sound of burnt wood, he knew something went wrong.

 

“Sean, please, we gotta go, now!” Daniel cried, and Sean hopped up, grabbing all their stuff in his arms. The rain was still coming down, but the inferno raged on; lightning must have struck. They took off through the forest, looking for the way out. Sean paused for Daniel to catch up.

 

_ Sean heard a cracking noise, and a scream as the tree came down.  _

 

Sean held his brother as the tree came down in front of them. The fire blazed on the tree, spreading it even more. Sean grabbed Daniel and bolted in the other direction, hoping where ever he was going would lead them out. 

 

Thankfully, he saw the opening to the interstate. Not the greatest place to be, but safer than the woods. 

 

_ Sean remembered hearing that tall things are good conductors. Too bad he didn’t remember. _

 

“Get away from the trees!” Sean said, and soon after, a bolt of lightning from the sky jolted the ground. It shocked them a little, but not enough to hurt either of them. Sean held onto Daniel, protecting him from the cold rain. If Sean was crying, he couldn’t tell. They were cold, and wet, and in pain. But they were safe. And alive.

 

The rain slowed down after that, and they camped out on the ditch beside the interstate. Sean offered Daniel his jacket, but for once, he refused. “Sean?” Daniel mumbled. Sean held him close. “ _ Si, enano _ ?” He mumbled, on the brink of passing out, but he couldn’t sleep. “How… How did you know to grab me?” 

 

Sean paused. He didn’t know if he should tell him the truth or not, but then again, Daniel was all he had left, and he  _ would _ understand…

 

“Daniel, I…” He rubbed his face. “I don’t know how to explain. Can we talk about it in the morning?” Daniel gave a brief nod, turning away from Sean, but still in his arms. “I love you, Sean,” Daniel said. “Good… Night..” And Daniel was out like a light. Sean sighed and wrapped his other arm around him, protecting him. 

 

“And I love you too, Daniel.”


End file.
